fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kibo the Wolf
Summary Kibo the Wolf is the leader of the main trio of the Crossverse roleplay, Team Cross, and created by PhantomStroké. Kibo was born to Penny and Armin Farkas, a family of wolves. Like his older brother, Chris, Kibo inherited both of his parent's powers; pyrokinesis and aerokinesis. However, thanks to unknown circumstances, Kibo has an abundance of Aether in his body, allowing him to survive fatal blows. He is also capable of manipulating the surrounding Aether and using it in a manner similar to Ki attacks. He was also trained in swordfighting by the legendary swordswoman; Aegis. Appearance Kibo stands at 3'3", and has light gray fur, but his mouth and chest have white fur instead. His arms are covered in the same kind of fur.. He has messy black hair and his eyes are a strong emerald color. He has three tufts of fur on his cheeks, like a regular mobian wolf. He wears a black shirt, with an unzipped blue jacket over it, along with black shorts. Personality Kibo can be very protective of his friends, always trying to keep them safe. When he doesn't need to protect someone, he can be extremely focused on the battle itself, and is incredibly capable in combat. He also takes pride in his skill with swords, and can get set off if someone insults his swordplay. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Kibo Terris Farkas '''Origin: '''Crossverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Mobian Wolf '''Birthplace: '''Springwind Village '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Team Cross Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 6-C | High 6-B Powers and Abilities: '''Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Aether Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fusion (via Fusion Dance or Fusion Rune), Sealing (via Sealing Rune), Attack Nullification (via Null Rune), Low- Mid Regeneration (Regenerates from a fatal blow via Aether), Natural Superspeed, Afterimage Creation, Sensory Tracking via tracking Aether Signaturesm, Martial Arts (Trained by a third degree black belt, and has pressure point knowledge) Weapon Mastery (Trained by a legendary swordswoman, who has 80+ years of experience) | ''Previous Abilities with '''greatly enhanced Aether Manipulation, Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Danmaku'' Attack Potency: Large Island level | Large Country level Speed: Subsonic+ (Completely outclassed Skid in a race, who was shown to run at 360mph.) | Transonic (Outsped Terra during battle, who was capable at running faster than the speed of sound.) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Island Class (Far stronger than Base Skid, who was an equal to Cartex, who's punches could obliterate mountains.) | Large Country Class (Outclassed Tenebris, who was more powerful than his father, who was capable of destroying the entire Kingdom of Sunrise, which is roughly as big as Canada.) Durability: Island Level (Was able to casually take punches from Terra, who was far stronger than Base Skid and Cartex, and stated to be Island Level.) | Large Country Level (Tanked a full-power punch from Tenebris, and neutralized all collateral damage from it.) Stamina: 'Athletic (Capable of running and fighting for two hours on end before running out of juice.)| Peak Human (Barely shows any exhaustion during battle whilst the form is active, and far surpasses his base form's stamina.) 'Range: 'Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Aether Blade (A sword which has a blade made of Solid Aether, which is unbreakable by Earthly elements or materials, and absorbing it triggers his Aether form) 'Intelligence: 'Gifted | Average '''Weaknesses: '''Hydrokinetics, Geokinetics, Dark Aether Manipulators, When he's flustered he becomes quite reckless 'Feats: * Ran hundreds of miles in mere seconds. * Early in the roleplay, Kibo used an attack called the Ultra Crash, which was able to destroy a mountain. Currently, he's capable of throwing casual punches that are as powerful as the early Ultra Crash. * Has grown so close to Skid, the two can fuse together without the need of a rune or dance. * Mastered the ability to turn on his Aether form at will, even without needing to absorb his Aether Blade. * Tracked the Kine Gang who kidnapped his friend Alexia across the entirety of Station Square by focusing on their Aether Signatures. * Capable of fighting evenly in his base form with Aegis, who is roughly equal to Tenebris. * Was able to regenerate most of his bones being broken and a gaping stab wound by activating his Aether form, and letting Liquid Aether surge through his veins. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aero Run - Kibo can shoot wind out from the soles of his feet, and if he does a sort of Naruto run, the palms of his hands, in order to double his running speed. This technique is draining, so he prefers to use it in short bursts. Aero Leap - By jumping up whilst launching a large burst of air below him, Kibo is able to jump over entire mountains. Of course, he isn't immune to fall damage, so he needs to use his air powers to soften his landing or he'll turn into a pancake. Flame Blossom - A large, funnel-shaped, beam of fire shot from the palm of his hand. It gets increasingly hot the closer it is to the source. It's very effective in close-combat and to keep someone away. Flame Jet - A concentrated Flame Blossom shot at the ground for, very limited, flying and hovering. Flame Launch - Similar to the Aero Leap, the Flame Launch is an explosion from under the user, sending them forward at high speeds. While it is much faster and more effective than the Aero Leap, it's vertical distance is far inferior to the Aero Leap. Ultra Crash - Kibo launches himself into the air with his Flame Launch, up to around 100 feet in the air. While he hovers there, his body become engulfed in flames and he kicks off with a powerful Aero Leap/Flame Launch mix, shooting air from the bottom of his feet to accelerate himself. It takes almost exactly one second to make contact (assuming the target is ground level.) It has a high chance of shattering shields/forcefields. Once Kibo makes contact with his foe, a giant explosion of flames is released. However, it's almost guaranteed to kill Kibo after usage. He'll only uses it if it's the last resort and multiple lives are on the line. Aether Uppercut - Kibo's fist engulfs in a powerful aura of white flames (which is actually Aether) as he dashes towards his dazed foe, then delivers a devasting uppercut with enough force to destroy an entire building. Aether Cannon - Kibo draws his hands out to his sides while gathering Aether. Then, he combines the balls of Aether together, creating a larger ball of Aether. Lastly, delivers a gigantic beam of Pure Aether towards his foe. When weakened, he can use a version of this move with only one hand. It won't be as powerful, but it can still destroy entire mountains. This is his signature ultimate. Blade of Aether - While not directly a power, Kibo can summon a short sword. The blade is made of pure solid Aether and is covered in a white firey aura. It is also unbreakable by any earthly material, or element. Aether Armor - This ability is a constant one, Kibo's body is surrounded by invisible Aether, allowing him to get hit by even the sharpest blade and not get cut in half. It can be overpowered though, so he's not going to walk straight into a hail of bullets. Fusion Dance - By doing a very specific dance in perfect sync with someone, Kibo can fuse with them into a powerful combination of the two. It's far stronger than the Rune Fusion, though it has a time limit of one hour. Each fusion gains an 'Internal Realm' of sorts, where the fusees reside. If the fusees get into a big fight in the Internal Realm, they will also defuse. Fusion Rune - By using a mystical ability, only available to those who have been to the afterlife and returned, Kibo can quickly tap parts of his hand, and create a glowing, hovering rune on his palm. He can do this to someone else, and then by touching the runes together, the two people fuse, though a large version of the Fusion Rune hovers on their back. It's weaker than the Fusion Dance, but lasts indefinitely so long as the rune isn't destroyed. Sealing Rune - Using the same ability as the Fusion Rune, Kibo is capable of creating another rune on his palm. If he slams it into someone, they get sucked into the rune, which can then be stored in a small container in a similar manner to the Mafuba from Dragon Ball, Ofuda and all. He tends to simply bury it afterwards. Null Rune - A much more draining Rune to use, when Kibo creates this Rune, he can hit an attack with it and completely nullify it, though Kibo takes half of the damage it would've given, and it's mostly used to stop collateral damage. Key: ''' '''Base Form | Aether Form Other Notable Victories: None Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None